


And The Happy New Year

by MadameMare



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, New Years, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMare/pseuds/MadameMare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Librarians ring in the new year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> A bit shorter that I had planned but what are you gunna do. I hope you all have a happy and safe New Years!

XXXX  
  
  
“Oh, I’m good thanks,” Cassandra waved off Ezekiel who offered her a glass of champagne with a smirk on his face. “I think I’m good for the next five years or so,” she muttered under her breath.  
  
“You won’t get a hangover from champagne,” Ezekiel waved the glass under her nose. “Scientific fact.”  
  
Cassandra paused as if considering what he was saying.  
  
“Man, shut up. Cassie don’t listen to him. Dude, not cool,” Jake came over, grabbing the glass from Ezekiel’s hands, quickly downing the bubbly liquid before handing the now empty glass back to a stunned Ezekiel.  
  
Eve shook her head at their antics when Ezekiel shrugged and headed off to refill the glass for himself in the theatre where they had the New Years festivities playing on the big screen. She had tried to beg off earlier, a quiet night curled up on the couch much more appealing to her, but it was Jenkins who had surprisingly stopped her saying if he had to be subjected to staying and celebrating, then so did she. The soft look in his eyes betrayed his true feelings on the matter, so Eve had agreed.  
  
“Ten minutes!” Cassandra called excitedly from the theatre.  
  
“Guess that's our cue,” Eve shot a look at Jake.  
  
“Yep,” he agreed. “Hey, where’s Flynn?”  
  
“Right here!” Flynn burst into the room from the side door before Eve could reply.  
  
“Where have you been?” Eve ran her eyes over his mussed hair and dusty blazer.  
  
“Ancient Roman Collections. I had to grab this,” he opened his palm to reveal a silver coin.  
  
As much as Jake wanted to know what he had grabbed, he decided to give Flynn and Eve some privacy and joined the others in the theatre.  
  
Eve peered at the item, before dusting a large cobweb from his shoulder. “And this is?” she asked.  
  
“An ancient Roman coin depicting Janus,” he began with excitement.  
  
“Janus?”  
  
“Janus was the god of change and beginnings. A two-faced deity if you will. He was seen as looking back at the old, and ahead to the new. Thats where the tradition of resolutions came from,” Flynn explained excitedly.  
  
As he told her all about how the Romans would give offerings to Janus in the hope of good fortune in the new year, Eve slipped her hand into his and led him into the theatre, arriving just as the countdown was about to begin.  
  
“You made it!” Cassandra exclaimed when she saw Flynn, hurrying over with champagne glasses for both he and Eve before rejoining Jake and Ezekiel.  
  
When the countdown got to five, Cassandra, urged the boys to finish the countdown with her.  
  
“Five!”  
  
Eve turned to look at Flynn.  
  
“Four!”  
  
“You ready for our next four hundred years?” She asked with a knowing look.  
  
“Three!”  
  
“I’m ready for our next four hundred and then some years together,” he replied.  
  
“Two! One! Happy New Year everyone!”  
  
Eve tapped her glass against Flynn’s with a soft smile and then took a sip of the champagne. After he had done the same, she took his glass from him and set it down next to hers. She looped her arms around his neck, tugging him to her. “Happy New Year, my dashing Librarian,” she said softly, before kissing him.  
  
When they parted a few moments later, Flynn’s eyes remained closed until he took a deep breath to gather his thoughts that being kissed by Eve never failed to jumble. When he did open them, slightly dazed look still in his eyes, he saw Eve smiling fondly at him. He cupped her cheek, running his thumb tenderly over her lips before giving her one more chaste kiss.  
  
“Happy New Year, my gorgeous Guardian,” he wrapped an arm around her waist and felt her rest her head on his shoulder. Flynn pressed a kiss to her temple as they watched Jenkins and the LITs, _no, the Librarians_ , he silently corrected himself, ring in the new year.  
  
  
XXXX  
Finis


End file.
